


ChuChu Jelly

by Equiu



Series: Chu Chu Boo Boo [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chu chu, M/M, exhibition, i don’t know anymore tags to put in this, sidon kinda did it on purpose.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: Link spends a stormy afternoon with an old friend. Featuring Prince Sidon.





	ChuChu Jelly

As Link sits at his table in his home in Hetano Village, eating a meal he'd never thought he would make for himself; eggs with meat and rice. He was already halfway done with the meal, before the clear jar and a pair of eyes caught his attention. 

The jar, with red gleaming eyes staring right back at him, watching him as he slurped the meat into his mouth. Link felt himself blush, turning away from the chu chu that was trapped inside the jar. Ever since he was attacked by the larger version, and since Sidon had gratefully calmed him from a heat that was engrossed within him. Sidon had captured the jelly later that week and sent it to him. Link wasn't very sure why, but he decided to keep the once dead creature. And now, the damned thing was watching him eat a fried egg, slurping the yolk loudly. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Link attended to his home, cleaning and putting things away. It was a long day. Link didn't feel like going outside, for the clouds were rolling in. The sun was soon shrouded behind grey clouds, the sun rays showing through them. Link rushed over to shut the shutters of the windows. 

Rain pours soon after, hitting the shutters loudly with each drop. Lightning was rare in this part of the country, but today lightning made its visit along with their loyal companion thunder. This evening was going to be a long one. 

Link decided to spend this time  
during the storm to look through his tablets photos, the light shining on his face as he switches through them. Most of them were of the lands and its people. But his favorite were of him and Sidon. Introducing the Prince to photo taking was certainly a feat, but Sidon, with his positive attitude exceeding his height, took it on with stride. The photos came out great in the end, one where Sidon was watching over the Zora Domain, hands behind his back and a small smile crossing his features. Sidon's little fan club would ask for the photos and Link would gladly let them swipe through the album he made just for them as he watched with a smile on his face. But that was before he was attacked by the white chuchu. Before his feelings for Sidon were to remain unknown until something happened. 

Lightning struck outside, hitting the nearby rocky surface and scaring his horse Epona. Link jumped from his bed and outside to calm his horse, pressing his forehead to hers and rubbing her mane. The rain soaked him before he made his way inside. The light was still lit, and the night was upon him.

The jar on his table however, was busted open. Shards of glass were scattered about the table, white liquid trailing behind it. Link felt something immediately crawl up the length of his leg, slithering up onto his inner thigh very fast. Link was quick to tear off his pants but the chuchu was quicker, slithering up the crack of his ass and slowly slips inside.

Link keels over, the sensation of the creature inside him, wriggling its way up to his prostate. Link let out a scream, his hips moving as the chuchu swelled within him. Link was on the floor, the chuchu's juices slowly leaving him as his legs spread to accommodate the creature. He was feeling good already, and as much as he wanted to kill the thing that was rubbing hard against his insides. He covered his mouth and allowed his thoughts to wander. 

He thought then to Prince Sidon and how he had helped him the last time this happened to him. The Prince's massive cock inside him as the Prince went tirelessly to satiate and heal Link from the stupor put into him. The thrusts, the licks, those large hands holding him up as he fucks him roughly. The chuchu rumbled inside him, then began to swell inside him to an unbearable size, thrusting inside and out as it did. Link let out a loud moan as his thoughts were only on Sidon fucking him harshly. 

\--------

For the next couple of days, Link had barely left his home. All throughout the week, Link had a mass of chuchu inside him, pressing against his prostate and making him cum almost every hour. 

Bolson, who visited his home every week to check up on him. Bolson opened the door after knocking to silence, coming in to find Link in his bed, hiding under the covers and away from the sunlight. Bolson sat on the bed and watched the wriggling under the covers.

"Link? Hon', are you alright? We haven't seen you out and about the past couple days...are you-" Link grabbed Bolson by his shirt, pulling him down and pulling covers over the both of them. 

Later that evening, Tillerson arrived to find Bolson leaning against a tree, fanning himself with a large leaf. Bolson waved him over. Tillerson ran to the flustered man and sat beside him. 

"Is Link alright? You've been with him for a while." Tillerson took the fan and began fanning Bolson himself. 

"Link...asked me to do him a favour...he wants us to have a letter sent to Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain. I already have the letter written....I just need the letter man to arrive..." his breathing was haggard. Link had done a lot to Bolson, forcing the man to relieve Link of his stress by telling him stories of his travels, about the fixings and building of homes and such. Link looked like he was feeling better, but Bolson noticed the pile of blankets beside Link's bed. Something was wrong. And Bolson was willing to help Link in any way he could. 

\----------

In the Zora Domain, in his usual spot, watching over the town below him. Prince Sidon was lost in thought, a small tinge of worry in his eyes as he watched bridges for the familiar blond hair. The bottle of the remains of the chuchu Link had encountered was probably still alive. He wasn't sure at first whether to send the bottle to Link, but he knew The chuchu would want another round at the Hylian Champion. But Sidon knew that Link would greatly dispose of the creature once it tried to make any moves on the man. 

Sidon did find himself fantasizing about finding Link in shambles with the chuchu inside him, swelling within him, only to be taken out and destroyed by the Prince's hands. Then Sidon would take care of Link like he did before. His eyes watched the outskirts of the Domain, before a voice called out to him from one of the soldiers below. 

"Prince Sidon, a message has arrived for you, and its urgent!" The guard ran up the steps to him to hand him the letter. Letter thanked and sent him along his way, opening the tiny letter with his claw. 

Prince Sidon,  
I must inform you that Link is not doing so hot here in Hetano Village. He asks that you come see him. He seems to be in some kind of heat, and hasn't left his house for a week.  
I hope this gets to you soon, 

Bolson.

Sidon stared at the letter. Link was asking for him. And Sidon needed to get to him quickly. He ran up the steps towards his fathers throne, tossing the letter his way and exiting the palace, diving into to the Zora River and heading out to Hetano Village.

\--------

Link was trembling. Today was harsh on him. Hell, the monster was harsher on him, drilling into him and causing to make even the most simple tasks hard for the man to achieve. He came three times that morning. His hole was filled with that lust-driven chuchu for a week. He had grown used to him, but soon he became an annoyance when he demanded attention. But today, he was driven to lay in bed with his legs spread while the chuchu thrusts inside him. Hitting his prostate each time. Link held on to his pillow as he thought of Prince Sidon doing this to him. He let out a loud moan, Sidon's name following after. 

Then, Link's door banged open. 

"Link! Where are you?" That deep voice boomed into his home. Link quickly left his bed, the creatures thrusted inside him one last time, the jelly deciding happily to hide pressed up against his prostate. Link, probably more comfortable than ever, slowly let himself down the stairs towards the door. Sidon was outside, hands fisted and eyes watching Link as he shut the door behind him. Link tried his best to seem as normal as possible. But with a monster inside his ass trying to make him cum and Prince Sidon already knowing the situation. The prince sighed and lifted the hylian onto his shoulder, going behind the house and climbing up the mountain to a small grassy clearing at the top. He placed the smaller man down before him before sitting down himself. 

"Link. Come." Sidon demanded, opening his arms to him. Link moved slowly, leaning down into Sidon's chest. Sidon lowered Link's pants and slowly entered his fingers into the boys ass, grabbing at the chuchu, and clawing at the monster inside his lover. Link gasped as the fingers inside him pricked his insides, clawing gently at the monster inside.

Sidon was being as careful as he could be, hoping not to hurt the poor boy. Finally getting a good grip on the creature, Sidon tugged slowly, pulling the grey substance out. The creature literally poured out of Link in between the Prince's claws. Sidon dropped the creature beside him, then sent a fist down on it. The ground rumbled around him as Sidon tossed another punch down onto the creature. Finally destroying the chuchu. 

Link whimpered and claws at Sidon's chest, moaning loudly. Sidon leans down to kiss him before bringing his hands to his shirt, lifting the fabric to find swollen nipples underneath. Sidon takes one nipple into his mouth and revels in the sounds Link makes. Link reaches up and holds on to Sidon as his large tongue licks at the glistening nipple. Sidon moves his one hand to grope at Link's ass. Link was begging for purchase, begging for Sidon to fuck him. 

Sidon must have read his mind.

 

——————

Whimpers and moans could probably be heard in town with how loud Link was as he was pounded by one of Sidon’s cocks, hitting him in all the right places the chuchu hit. Link was limp as Sidon held his legs up to thrust hard into him. Link was so out of it in fact, that his head tilted backwards, his eyes either finding the blue sky littered in grey clouds, or Sidon’s dark eyes watching him as he loses his mind. 

“Link, I promise after this you will be okay. I’m sorry I sent that damn thing to you.” But of course Sidon wasn’t sorry. He knew this would happen if he sent over. It would give him an excuse to see Link. Even if he was a whimpering mess. 

Link let his hands roam, reaching up for Sidon’s neck. Sidon licked his lips and leaned over, lips ghosting over Link’s shoulder and licking the area. Link replies by moaning and moving his head to the side, to accommodate for Sidon’s...bite.

The princes eyes darken and he opens his mouth, teeth gleaming in the sun as the dark clouds part ways to reveal the blues skies once more. Sidon bites down slowly, driving his teeth in slowly and hungrily suckling on the blood that bleeds out from Link. The champion sucks in a breath and is quiet as cum sputters out of him for the 6th time. 

————-

A few hours later, Link awakes to find Prince Sidon resting against the wall beside his bed, sound asleep and muttering. Link sits up and smiles, his body working against him but slowly healing. He looked to his shoulder wrapped up in bandages, Sidon must’ve sent him to the healers to get fixed up. He rubs the bandages and looks up at the Prince. 

‘Thank you, my sweet prince.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed...whatever this was. I had it in my notes for a while and I decided to finish it. Thanks for reading, goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
